Yule Ball Magic
by whipped4wheeler
Summary: Scorpius needs a date to the Yule Ball. Does he have the courage to ask Rose out, or will this ball be a bust.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful** **readers**! **This** **is** **my** **first Next Generation** **fic, so I hope you enjoy** **it! - Primrose**

Scorpius searched the Hogwarts corridors for Albus Potter, his best mate.

"So who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Albus asked.

"No one yet, you?" Scorpius questioned.

"Katia Lightfallow, you could take Rose," Albus said, smirking.

Scorpius blushed the color of his favorite Weasley's hair.

"Come on Potter, we need to get to class," Scorpius muttered.

They walked to their next class, which was Herbology.

" Who can tell what you do when repotting Mandrakes?" Professor Longbottom asked. A Ravenclaw raised their hand.

" You must wear ear earmuffs because there cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said.

" Good, now what are characteristics of the Fanged Geraniums?" He asked.

This time Scorpius answered

" A pretty flowering plant, with fangs that bite if not taking care of,".

" Sounds like you," Albus whispered to him, earning him a kick in the shin.

" Hey," he chuckled, " I'm kidding,".

Scorpius and Albus started making the diagram drawing of the Mandrake.

"Hey Rose, can you help us?" Albus said, winking at Scorpius.

Rose came over and looked at their diagrams.

" You just need to change the way you drew it," she said bringing over her diagram.

Scorpius looked at hers compared to his. Her mandrake was drawn with green leaves and brown roots and resembled a humanish plant. His, on the other hand looked like a brown paper bag.

" Here let me show you," Rose said taking his hand and tracing her drawing. Her fingers were warm on his skin and he felt a tingle on his neck. Her breath slowed and they fell into movement drawing together, not even realizing that Albus had conveniently left. They were interrupted by Professor Longbottom dismissing their class.

" So, um thanks for the help," Scorpius mumbled.

" No problem, I'm glad I could help," Rose said.

" See you at Quidditch sometime?" She asked.

" Sure," he replied.

Scorpius was not sure why he was at a Quidditch game. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he simply never had anyone to go with. or a reason to go. Albus had spontaneously asked Scorpius to go with him and his "friend" Katia Lightfallow.

" Come on Gryffindors!" the crowd cheered.

" Weasley is our Queen! Weasley is our Queen!" the crowd yelled as Rose blocked the opposing teams chasers from scoring in the Gryffindor hoops. Gryffindor ended up beating Ravenclaw, and everyone was cheering. Scorpius saw Rose walking to the lake and ran to catch up with her.

" Weasley! You did a great job out there," Scorpius squealed.

Y" Oh thanks Malfoy, I'm glad you came" she replied, giving him a sweet smile.

He smiled back, noticing the glint of gold in her hair. "She's so pretty," he thought.

" What did you say?" Rose asked.

Scorpius realized he had said that out loud and blushed.

" Oh um, the sunset is pretty, uh I have to go. Bye!" He added, rambling. Scorpius blushed, waved and quickly hurried back to his common room, leaving Rose standing confused.

" Bye?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha viewers, I hope** **you liked the last chapter! By the way, their In there 5th year.-Primrose**

Scorpius navigated the halls, trying to avoid eye contact, and find Albus.

" Scorp!" a voice yelled. Scorpius turned around to see a beaming Rose.

" Hey Rose what's up," Scorpius said, hoping he sounded natural.

" Our article on Quidditch was put in the Sunday version of the Dailey Prophet sports section!"

Scorpius grinned, he had always liked writing and drawing, and when Ginny Weasley needed a new opinion on Quidditch, Rose had suggested him. Rose helped him by telling him her thoughts on Quidditch, and he made it sound nice.

" That's wonderful!" Scorpius exclaimed.

He pulled Rose into an embrace, but then pulled away realizing everyone saw them.

Rose blushed," So maybe we can do it again some time?" She asked.

" Ya what are you doing the night before the Yule Ball?" Scorpius wondered, thinking it was now or never.

" Nothing, we can meet in the library," she replied, a faint red in her cheeks.

" Great, see you then," he said grinning. "Wait until I find Albus," he thought.

" Albus!" Scorpius exclaimed.

" Guess what I'm doing the night before the Yule Ball!"

" Snogging Rose?" He replied coolly

" No! But I'm going to the library with her," Scorpius remarked.

" Well it's a start, are you going to propose your love for her then?" Albus said jokingly.

" No, but maybe I'll ask her to the Yule Ball there," Scorpius muttered.

Albus smiled at him,

" Trust me she will say yes,"

"I hope," Scorpius whispered, turning around and walking with Albus to there common room.

" Albus, Scorp," a voice yelled.

They turned around to see James Potter walking towards them.

" Want to go to Hogsmead? Me and Lily are going," James asked.

" Ya sure, I'll get Rose," Albus replied.

He and Scorpius went to the Gryffindor common room.

" Hey Ms. Portrait is Rose in there?" Albus remarked.

" I wish to pay no mind to Snake Boys," she replied rudely.

" Forgive my friend, could you spare us a moment of your time to see if Rose is there?" Scorpius spoke, with his dashing accent.

" Well I suppose I could, but just this once," The portrait of the Fat Lady flirted, charmed by Scorpius. Rose then came out of the Gryffindor common room.

" Where are we going?" She asked.

" Hogsmead," Scorpius replied. " Maybe I'll ask her here," Scorpius thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour readers! I hope you liked the last chapter, and continue reading Yule Ball Magic! Reviews are encouraged but you don't have too;)**

Scorpius and Rose walked into The Three Broomsticks ( Albus had to go to his common room since he forgot something "that couldn't wait")

" Rose do you want a butter beer?" Scorpius asked, being polite.

" You don't have to buy it for me," Rose replied.

" No, I should you helped get us get into The Sunday Prophet," Scorpius insisted, placing their order.

" Fine, but when we go to the library I'm bringing the snacks," she replied.

Scorpius passed her a butter beer, and took a sip of his.

" You have something on your face," Rose whispered to him. Scorpius flushed as she gently used a napkin to wipe butter beer off his cheek. Her touch was soft and she mostly caressed him rather than wipe his face. They were close now so close that if Scorpius just-

He is daydream was interrupted by Albus coughing.

" Sorry to interrupt but, you've been here for a long time everyone was looking for you," Albus lectured.

" Oh um we were just leaving," Rose stammered. She quickly stood up, and Scorpius followed.

" Sorry Albus, we just got distracted," Scorpius stated.

" I'm fine. In fact I wanted to leave you there, but sadly Lily didn't want to watch you guys get detention, you d be all alone, just the two of you," Albus said, over pronouncing the "alone". He winked at Scorpius, causing Rose to blush, and Scorpius to look at his shoes.

Once they were back at Hogwarts Scorpius walked with Rose back to her common room.

" Thanks for the butter beer, I'll see you tomorrow night?" Rose asked.

" Definitely," Scorpius replied. He gazed at her longingly, if he wanted to he could of kissed, he did want to, but-

Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

" I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered in his ear, then she disappeared into her common room.

Scorpius's walk back to the common room was filled with replaying Rose kissing him on the cheek in his head. Nothing could make him unhappy.

" Did you hear Rose got a date?" Scorpius heard a Gryffindor whisper in the hallway.

" Ya I'm pretty sure it's that cute Slytherin," Her friend responded.

" What was his name?" She asked. Scorpius didn't wait to listen, he ran to his bed, and put his head in his hands.

"What if was a rumor?" Scorpius thought. "I'll ask her tomorrow," "She wouldn't have kissed me if- what if it didn't mean anything to her?" Scorpius thought, panicked. Scorpius was feeling sick to his stomach.

"Scorpius, want to come to dinner?" Albus asked, interrupting his thoughts.

" No I'm not hungry, I'm going to go to bed," Scorpius replied, not in the mood for anything.

"Ok, Scorpius if you need to talk-" Albus started.

" Rose kissed me! Well on the cheek but still! And then I heard some girls saying she already had a date and, I sound so dramatic right?" Scorpius asked, laying on his back.

" A little, but don't you think she would have told us if she had a date?" Albus asked. Scorpius sighed, "I guess your right," Scorpius muttered.

" Tomorrow when your at the library ask her," Albus firmly stated.

" Your father is Draco Malfoy, the smoothest wizard you know, come on you can do this," Albus confidently told Scorpius. Scorpius nodded. " I can do this" he said to himself, and he knew he could, he felt it.

" Are you hungry now?" Albus asked.

" Starved," Scorpius responded grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola darling readers** , **today's chapter will be** **the second to last,** **chapter in Yule** **Ball Magic:) Enjoy;)**

Scorpius combed his hair for the third time that day, worrying about his date- no "writing" with Rose. He was still afraid that she did have a date and he was too late, but Scorpius felt confident he would be alright. He left the Slytherin common room and walked to the library. "This is it, the game changer," he said to himself. Scorpius walked in to see- Albus in a wedding dress? Albus was wearing a white ball gown and had the most horrid expression on his face.

" Goodness Albus, what are you doing!?" Scorpius asked.

" I'm helping Dominique choose her dress," Albus replied, " Though I didn't think I would have to wear it,".

Rose emerged from the bookshelves, baffled.

" I won't ask," she stated. She gestured to Scorpius to follow her to another part of the library, when they were far from Albus she whispered " Sorry, I didn't think they'd be here,".

" It's ok they can't see us, well um not that that's important," she replied blushing. Scorpius grinned at his feet. Time to get serious.

" Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Scorpius asked, awaiting the arrival of an important answer.

" Oh no one yet," Rose replied.

" But I heard-" Scorpius started.

" Ya I know, I told people you were going with me because, I didn't want to seem pathetic," Rose rambled. Scorpius was surprised, he didn't think the handsome Slytherin he had heard about was him.

" Hey it's ok, you know," he took a deep breath, "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Scorpius asked, with hope in his eyes.

" Ok," Rose replied her voice a small squeak.

" Is something wrong? You don't have to go with me," Scorpius whispered.

" No it's perfect," she whispered. Scorpius grinned, and kissed her cheek. Rose pulled his tie towards her and kissed him. Scorpius pulled her close and soon they were full out snogging. Rose pulled back, " We should probably start writing," she muttered.

He nodded and tried to make his hair look neat. They started writing about the Triwizard Tournament and what it meant. When they were finished Scorpius walked Rose to her dorm.

" See you tomorrow," Rose told him.

" Of Course," he blew a kiss at her and ran off to the Slytherin common room.

When he got there he saw Albus.

" Well I know that Rose said yes because I saw you snogging, so," Albus told him.

" Wait did everyone see us?!" Scorpius asked, slightly embarrassed.

" Not everyone, but me and Dom did, you guys should go do that in a broom closet. Not the library," Albus teased. Scorpius grinned, so did Albus.

" She's my cousin so don't go into detail, but what did happen?" Albus asked him. Scorpius started telling Albus what happened, how Rose said yes, and kissed him.

" If you become one of those couples who are snogging 24/7 I'm going to-" but he didn't sat anything because Scorpius's face was tomato colored.

" Albus I swear, won't do that, your still my best friend you know," Scorpius replied.

" I know," Albus answered. They sat on Scorpius's bed.

" Good night, Albus," Scorpius told him.

" Night," Albus said. Scorpius went to bed with a silly smile on his face, and Roses kiss on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! This is the last chapter of Yule Ball Magic, so now would be a good time to review, or favorite if that applies to you;** )

Scorpius shivered nervously, this was going to be the date he'd waited for since the first year. His dress robes were black with some navy blue on the sides, that made his blond hair look even more ice colored. Albus had left with his date, after Scorpius had told him not to worry about him. Scorpius took a deep breath and went to the library, where Rose said she'd meet him.

" Scorpius?" Someone asked.

Scorpius turned around to see Rose standing near one of the shelves. He gasped, and his eyes widened, Rose looked incredibly stunning. Her dress was olive green, making her brown eyes pop, and her hair was pulled into a bun. She looked so beautiful Scorpius almost tripped walking over to her.

" Let's leave before my date gets here," he joked. Rose giggled, and took Scorpius's arm. They walked to the great hall, and Scorpius led her to the floor. A slow song started and they waltzed across the floor.

" You really do look beautiful," Scorpius whispered into her ear. She blushed and whispered to him " Well you clean up nicely yourself,".

Rose smiled at him and he smiled back.

A faster song came on and they started jamming to the beat.

Scorpius's heart started beating very fast as Rose pulled him near her.

" If Professor Longbottom wasn't standing behind us, I'd definitely snog you," Rose told him quietly. Scorpius blushed so much his face became a synonym for the color of Rose's hair. She laughed at him as they continued to dance to the music. When the song was over they went over to a table where Butter Beer was being served.

" Scorpius you have something," Rose said giggling. She wiped the Butter Beer off his face for him, and he leaned in so they were nose to nose.

" This was by far the best date ever," She told him.

" I couldn't agree more," He replied, grinning at her. They had tons of fun for the rest of the night, and Scorpius had big plans for their future dates. Scorpius walked her back to her dorm, but before they got there he pulled her towards a dark corridor.

" What are you doing?" Rose asked giggling. He silenced her by kissing her and she kissed him back. They stopped before anything got crazy and he walked her back to her dorm.

" Goodnight Scorpius," she mumbled.

" Goodnight Rose," he replied. He walked back grinning like a weirdo, but happy all the same.


End file.
